1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for supporting an electronic device obliquely and pivotally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-208985 discloses a tilt mechanism used for a display device. In this tilt mechanism, a convex surface of a convex portion, which is formed into an arc-shape, is supported by a member, the friction coefficient of which is low. Therefore, a main display body can be tilted in the upward and downward direction. However, this mechanism is not provided with a function of rotating or revolving the main display body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-14887, which corresponds to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,120, discloses a support capable of tilting and rotating, comprising: an upper member (platform) having a convex engagement surface; and a base member having a concave engagement surface, the concave engagement surface agreeing with the convex engagement surface, wherein the platform is locked when a shaft penetrating both engagement surfaces are pushed down.
However, the above support is disadvantageous as follows. Irrespective of a state of lock or unlock, both engagement surfaces are substantially contacted with each other at all times. Therefore, a tilting motion and rotating motion can not be conducted smoothly.